


The WiFi Password

by Im_fine__save_me



Series: Harry Styles Imagines (Mostly written for that bitch Kenna) [2]
Category: Harry Styles - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluffiness, WiFi password, harry finds out you like him like :0, its funny, written for Kenna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29149977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_fine__save_me/pseuds/Im_fine__save_me
Summary: Harry is trying to connect your WiFi because it's amazing, and he puts his name in as a joke. Now he's connected.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Reader
Series: Harry Styles Imagines (Mostly written for that bitch Kenna) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139594
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	The WiFi Password

Harry placed the last few boxes into his apartment, officially moving in. It had a spacious living room, with a kitchen and the space for a dining table, as well as a bathroom and bedroom in the back.

The best part was that his best friend, (Y/N) (Y/L/N) was living right next to him, which was also a perk because you had amazing wifi.

Having known you for a multitude of years, he was confident he could guess what it was.

Half an hour later, he still isn't connected. He's tried everything; every vine you've ever quoted, ever meme you've sent him, important birthdays, Christmas songs.

Jokingly, he types in "HarryStyles"

The 5G symbol in the corner of his screen turns into 4 curved lines, and he wastes no time in hopping onto messages.

He types slowly, still trying to recover from the shock.

**_You made me your WiFi password?_ **

**_YOU KNOW?!?!?_ **


End file.
